


Lick It

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Have Your Cake And Eat It [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America's Shield, F/M, Gift Fic, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, birthday fic, marvelous birthdays, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Lick It





	Lick It

**Author's Note:**

> May 10 2017 - Wintershieldshock for writingcalmsthemind
> 
> Originally written for [marvelous birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/series/700227)

 

* * *

 

Darcy watched hazily through her alcohol fog as Jane grabbed the shot glass and downed it in one quick movement. A very practiced movement.

“Okay, who's next?” Jane said as she slammed her shot glass back on the table.

“Darcy's turn!” Maria sang out with a tipsy giggle. “I wonder what she'll get!”

“Let's find out.” Natasha leaned into the table and pushed the bottle towards Darcy, who grasped it bottle firmly and gave it a good spin. Everyone held their breath as it spun merrily, wobbling slightly as it slowed, finally coming to a stop with the business end pointed right at the box labelled ‘Dare’. The women cheered.

Darcy leaned forward and pulled a card out of the box.

“Who wants to know what I have to do?” she asked as she waved it around her head.

There was a chorus of ‘Me,’ ‘I do,’ and ‘Just tell us!’ from the peanut gallery.

“It says…” she looked at the card, and then grinned. “Lick it!”

There was a chorus of oohs from her audience.

“Okay ladies, what are we going to make her lick?” Natasha asked smoothly.

“The window,” Jane suggested.

“No, how about Tony's Ferrari?” Pepper volunteered.

“What about Jane's mass spectrometer?” Helen said quietly.

“Steve's shield,” Maria declared firmly, and everyone paused to look.

“And Bucky's arm,” Jane added, shooting a sideways smirk at Darcy as she did so. “And by that, I mean the metal arm.”

“I like it,” Natasha nodded, and Darcy was doomed.

“What? Why?” she moaned. “I'll die of embarrassment!”

“You'll be fine,” Jane said. “Just knock on the door, say you've been given a Dare, do it, then leave! Simple.”

“Go on, you can do it!” Maria said with an encouraging grin. “I'm sure they won't mind.”

“Really? The shield AND the arm? Can't I just lick the shield?”

“Nope. Rules are, you have to do the whole dare-” Natasha started, but was cut of as Jane interrupted.

“You can do it, Darcy,” Jane said with a lecherous look, and Darcy regretted ever telling her boss about the crushes she was harbouring on the pair.

“You gotta do both,” Maria agreed.

“It'll only take a minute,” Pepper assured her.

“Ten, tops.” Jane said. “Don't worry so much.”  


* * *

  
Ten minutes later Darcy was standing in front of Steve and Bucky's apartment door, knocking as quietly as she could in the hopes that they with a) weren't home, or b) wouldn't hear her.

She had bad luck on both counts.

The door swung open to the sight of a shirtless Steve Rogers, with his equally shirtless boyfriend in the background. Darcy momentarily forgot how to talk.

“Ah…” she squeaked.

“Darcy? Thought you were on a girls night in tonight?” Steve asked with a puzzled frown.

“Um, yes. Yes, girls night,” Darcy repeated. “In. With the girls. In Pepper’s room.” Her hands gave a half hearted wave around as she spoke.

“Soooo…? What can we do for you?”

“I have to lick it,” Darcy blurted out, and then her brain decided to start working again.

“Lick it? Steve asked, swinging around to raise his eyebrow curiously at Bucky, who just shook his head and tried to keep a straight face.

“Shit,” Darcy said, covering her face with her hands. “I've been dared to lick your shield,” she said in a muffled voice.

“Lick...my shield?”

“Uh huh.” Darcy moved her hands apart and nodded, deciding to wait until she’d gotten that bit over before telling them about the second part.

“Well, okay. Come on in, I’ll go grab it for you.”

Steve moved out of the way and Darcy followed him inside, trying her hardest not to look at the arm she was going to have to lick next.

She waited, jiggling from foot to foot nervously, next to the couch while she waited for Steve to come back with the shield.

“Having a fun night, Darcy?” Bucky asked, walking towards the small kitchenette. “Wanna drink of water?”

“Um, yeah. Sure, thanks,” Darcy replied, automatically looking over at him as she did so, and then darting her eyes away again as soon as her gaze landed on his metal arm.

“You okay there? You seem a bit twitchy.”

“Yeah. I’m good,” she assured him. “Just gonna do the - you know, thing - and then head back to the party.”

“Here you go Darcy, one shield, as requested.”

She turned around at Steve’s cheerful announcement, the shield shining in his hand as he held it out for her.

“Um, thanks. Is it clean?” she asked, looking at him doubtfully. “I don’t wanna lick it if it’s not clean. Have you got a cloth? Maybe I should go get-”

“Yes, it’s clean,” Steve said, cutting off her babbling with a gentle smile. “Want me to hold it for you?”

Darcy screwed her eyes up tightly and took a deep breath. She could do this. One lick, and then… oh yeah, another lick. She opened her eyes again and glanced behind her. Bucky was watching her out of the corner of his eye as he poured her a glass of water, and he winked at her before she quickly looked back at the shield. The fog of alcohol seemed to have worn off, and she suddenly decided she was far too sober for this shit. Her gaze slid away from the shield and she found herself staring at Steve’s arms. Big, muscled arms, that joined onto gorgeous muscled shoulders, which in turn attached to his perfect-

“Darce?” Steve prompted her, and she gave herself a quick shake.

“Yep, I got this,” she said, and very quickly stepped forward, stuck her tongue out, and gave the shield a quick little lick. There was a snort of laughter from behind her, and she turned around glaring.

“What?” she demanded, momentarily forgetting about the next lick in her indignation.

“You call that a lick? You barely touched it,” Bucky said, walking over and handing her the glass of water. “Here, this is how you lick it.”

The glass of water stopped bare millimeters from her lips as Bucky stuck his tongue out, winked at Steve, who was barely containing his own grin, and licked a wide stripe across the shield from edge to edge.

“That’s how you lick something,” Bucky declared as he turned back to face her. “Ah, you forget something there?” He indicated her drink, and she hurriedly took a big gulp of water. She couldn’t help wondering how Bucky’s tongue would feel doing that across her stomach, and she was just about ready to abandon the rest of the dare, and pay the price back in Pepper’s suite.

“What do you think, Steve? Would the other ladies accept that as an acceptable performance of the dare, or do you think they’d insist on a proper attempt?”

“Oh, I dunno Buck. All she had to do was lick it, and she did lick it,” Steve replied, letting his smile grow a little bit. “Unless, of course, she hasn’t told us the whole dare yet?”

Darcy gulped - how the hell did they know that? She narrowed her eyes. “Who warned you?” she demanded.

Both men shook their heads. “So, there is more?” Steve asked.

Darcy sighed in defeat, and then straightened her back. “Yes. There’s more.” She put the glass of water down and turned to Bucky.

“Give me your arm,” she said.

He held his right arm out to her, and she huffed an irritated sigh. “Not that one, the other one.”

He swapped arms, staring at her with a challenging gaze the whole time. She stared back as she took hold of his hand, stepped in until she was pressed right up against his chest, then turned and licked Bucky’s metal arm from shoulder to wrist, in one long, slow movement. There was a clang behind her as the shield hit the floor. She looked up to meet Bucky’s eyes, and allowed a smile to grow on her face as she noted his blown pupils and increased breathing.

“So,” she said. “Am I going back to the party, or am I staying here?”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this fic needs a sequel or continuation, feel free to request it for YOUR birthday fic [here](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/ask) but please, read [The Rules](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/rules) first.
> 
> I'll also be including some other fics I've written for birthdays NOT associated with marvelous birthdays.
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
